Keeping the Tradition Alive
by Batmanfan22
Summary: Jayde Swann is content helping her mother out at their inn, but when Ramsay Bolton shows up unannounced one day and decides he wants to go on a hunt, her world is turned upside-down. With the help of an unlikely ally, will Jayde escape unharmed? Rated T for now, but will get more graphic as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

"Stevron! Jayde!" Calls Ryella Swann to her two children.

"Keep it down, woman. Some of us have a hangover." Says a man, holding his forehead with his elbow placed on a table. Ryella rolls her eyes._ The joys of owning an inn!_ She thinks to herself. Jayde comes down the stairs, closely followed by her younger brother, Stevron, who is yawning.

"Have a good night, Samure?" Laughs Jayde to the man with the hangover. He grunts a friendly response and puts his head on the table, falling asleep.

"Jayde, be a dear and water the horses for me." Instructs Ryella.

"Yes, mum." Replies Jayde obediently.

"And take Stevron with you!" She adds.

Jayde goes out to the stables and ties ropes loosely around the two horses necks.

"I want to feed copper!" Says Stevron, taking half a carrot out of his pocket. Jayde nods her approval and Stevron sticks his hand out to offer the white and brown patched horse the carrot. Stevron was very good with the horses for a five year old. He takes out the other half of the carrot and presents it to Jayde's own horse, Shadow. The Black beauty of a horse takes a graceful bite and rubbs her face into Jayde's shoulder. Jayde giggles and strokes her. She then helps Stevron clamber aboard Copper and she leads the two horses down to a nearby lake where they drink. Jayde and Stevron both fill up their skins with water and stroll back up to the inn.

Jayde ties the horses to the gate in the stables and pulls over some hay to feed them. She then sits on the gate and combs Shadow's mane while Shadow happily munches on the hay. She wonders if her uncle, Petyr Tarmound, will visit today and bring them presents from the city. She loves her uncle Petyr, especially when he teaches her how to defend herself with a sword.

"Mum says you have to come in!" Exclaims Stevron right in her ear, causing her to jump.

She gives Shadow's mane one last brush before heading inside.

"There you are, girl!" Says her mother, who is frantically pouring drinks.

"Mother, calm down." Says Jayde, "There's barely anyone in here." Looking around, Jayde can only see Samure who is still sleeping with his head on the table and two suspicious looking merchants who are whispering to each other at the far end of the room.

Her mother grabs another empty flagon and begins to fill it. "But you know how full the place gets at noon, I'm just preparing."

Stevron sits at the other end of the table that Samure's sleeping at. Three men enter the inn laughing and chatting, buy a flagon of wine each, and sit down at a table near the back. When suddenly the door of the inn bursts open to reveal her uncle Petyr, who is out of breath.

"Q-Q-Quick!" He manages to get out, before shutting the door tight. "Hide the girl!" He continues, "Bolton's basterd is coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

"There's still some time!" Insists Petyr, "Upstiars with you quickly, girl!" He then proceeds to push Jayde upstairs. Stevron stands completely still, obviously frightened by his uncle's panic. Petyr turns to Ryella, who nods in mutual understanding.

"What's going on?" Asks Jayde once they are inside one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"Hasn't your mother ever warned you about Ramsay Sno- I mean, uh, Bolton?"

"No? Who's that?"

"He's Roose Bolton's basterd son, recently legitimated due to Roose Bolton's lack of heirs. Boy's a monster. If he gets one sight of you he'll take you out into the woods and flay you alive!"

Jayde gasped, "Flay me? What's that? And why would he do that?"

"It's 'sport' to him. The boy's a **monster**!"

"Yes, but uncle, what does it mean to 'flay' someone?"

Petyr winces and then goes to say, "Flaying is when-" but he's interrupted when the door of the inn opens, causing silence downstairs. "Quietly get under the bed, and don't come out, no matter what happens!" He then steps out of the room and goes downstairs while Jayde creeps under the bed and lies on her stomach.

Petyr gets to the bottom of the stairs to see Ramsay Bolton standing at the door. Leaving it open, he steps inside the inn, everyone's eyes on him. He scans the room with his eyes before taking a few steps closer to Ryella and saying, "I was told by my latest wall decoration," (Petyr knew all too well what he meant) "that there was a pretty young girl living here, about sixteen/seventeen name-days old. And it's certainly not **you**."

Ryella nervously picks up an empty flagon and begins cleaning it with a cloth, avoiding his gaze. "Just been married I'm afraid. Moved in with her new husband and all!" She manages to say, giving a uneasy laugh at the end. Ramsay isn't convinced.

"I don't like being lied to." He states, anger forming in his voice. He takes a dagger out of the side of his belt before thinking twice about it and putting it away again. "Boys!" He calls, "Come in here and make sure everyone's having fun." Three armed men come in and each position themselves around the room. Ramsay makes his way upstairs, shouldering Petyr on the way up.

Has he gone? Wonders Jayde when everything goes silent. She hears the faint creaks of footsteps coming up the stairs. The door of another room slams open and footsteps are herd in that room. Then the door of another room slams open and there's silence for a few seconds, until she hears the floorboards creek right beside her. She turns her head to the side and sees a pair of boots. He turns on his heel and leaves the room. Jayde sighs with relief when suddenly she feels a pair of cold hands grip on her ankles and she's pulled out from under the bed. She looks up to see a boy, who isn't much older than she is, staring down at her, smiling a wicked, evil, cruel smile.

"That's more like it!" He says to himself. He pulls Jayde up off the floor and throws her over his shoulder as she squeaks in protest. He carries her downstairs and dumps her on the floor. She looks at her mother, who is silently sobbing. She also looks around for Stevron but he's probably been hidden aswell.

"Have her," he motions with his hand towards Ryella, "killed. I don't appreciate being lied to."

Jayde gasps in shock. She couldn't let them harm her mother! "No!" She exclaims, "Please, no! Leave her, and I'll come with you quietly and do as you say without a struggle. If not, I'll fight you every step of the way and make enough noise to be herd across the water!"

"How brave..." Starts Ramsay, "and bold. See that I have her tounge cut out." He says to his men. Jayde looks to the men in the inn and her uncle Petyr for help but no one dares to move or speak. She then glances at Ramsay. _He's not bad looking at all_ she thinks to herself. _If he wasn't threatening to hurt my family, that is._

Ramsay appears to forget about his threat towards Ryella and leaves the inn. Jayde turns to look at Petyr, who looks utterly heartbroken. One of Ramsay's men gently taps Jayde's back with his foot and says, "Follow." before he exits the inn also. Jayde climbs to her feet and walks out the door. She can't bring herself to look at her mother because she knows she'll break down and she needs to stay strong at a time like this. Jayde sees that they're all on horseback.

"I have a horse, if you want me to fetch him." She said, planning an escape. Her suggestion was met with one of the men lifting her up onto the same horse as Ramsay. She was placed infront of him. He wraps his arms around her as he takes the reins on the horse and pulls her closer into him and, with a wicked grin, he takes off, full speed on the horse, causing his crotch to be constantly rubbing against her. She knows it's intentional. She turns around and has to crane her neck to see past him, but eventually gathers that the men who were originally with him are not following, it's just him and her, and she dares not ask where the men have gone.

Eventually they slow down to a brisk trot. They've been riding for what seemed like moons and it is beginning to get dark. Ramsay guides his steed towards a small slope, which at the bottom is a little lake. There's an area halfway down the slope with a large tree growing. He stops at the tree and shoves Jayde off the horse before getting off himself.

"Ow!" Comes Jayde, who lands on her right shoulder, though not landing hard enough to do any real damage. Ramsay takes a long line of rope out of small sack that is on the back of the horse. Jayde hadn't even noticed it during their ordeal. She's sat with her back against the tree, Ramsay kneels down beside her and smiles a cruel smile before looking at her foot and grabbing her ankle. He grabs the bottom of her dress and throws it up towards her, revealing her legs, up to her knees. He puts his palm on the bottom of her left leg, gently wraps his fingers around it, and slowly moves his hand up her leg to her knee, then bringing it back down. His hands are still cold and it sends a shiver down her spine. She flinches away and he let's out a silent whisper of a laugh. He then ties one end the rope around her right ankle, and ties the other end around the tree.

He stands up and looks down at her. Taking a few steps back, he sits opposite her. "Name?" He asks bluntly.

"J-Jayde." She stammers.

"You're very pretty Jayde."

She doesn't reply, not knowing what to say. He's looking at her breasts through her dress. She can feel him undressing her with his eyes, making her awkwardly shuffle her feet.

"Yes," he says, "you're very fine to look at. And will be even finer up on my wall."

Her breathe catches in her throat and tears form in her eyes, remembering what her uncle had said. She wants to ask what flaying is, but is scared incase he attempts to give a demonstration.

"Oh no, no, no," he begins, "Don't start crying!" He laughs at the end of the sentence. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. How about a bedtime story?" He says, grinning. He pats the ground beside her, motioning for Jayde to go sit beside him, but she stays where she's at. He frowns and grabs the rope, pulling Jayde over by the end that's tied to her foot. He's a lot stronger than he looks and Jayde feels as if her foot's going to dislocate. Next thing she's sitting beside him, looking to the side, away from him. He then grabs her around her waist and pulls her onto his lap.

He tilts his head to the side slightly and rests his chin on her shoulder before looking directly in her eyes ad saying, "Now that's better, isn't it?" His hand starts snaking up her dress on the outside of her leg and stops at her thigh. She tenses her muscles and she begins to panic.  
"Now, my house, House Bolton, back in the good old days used to skin enemies and prisoners as a method of... Punishment. However, it's actually great fun!" He says, laughing like an excited child. Jayde swallows hard. "A few of the best things in life are skinning an enemy, chasing enemies on horseback knowing they don't stand a chance, and dirty, nasty sex!" He says, winking at her. Surprisingly, she doesn't feel as sick as she thought she would if ever faced with a situation like this. She knows she is about to go through an extreme amount of pain, and thinks to herself, _better a good-looking boy who is roughly my own age as opposed to a man who has had seventy name-days and isn't pleasant to look at, right?_

"Well!" He says, pushing her off his lap and standing up. He walks over to the sack and throws her a roll of bread and an apple. Also bringing out a blanket. "Well, eat up. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" But she doesn't feel like eating. He sits down beside her again and lies back, pulling her down with him. He wraps an arm around he waist, feeling her breast as he does so and pulls the blanket over the both of them. Jayde shuts her eyes and hopes for sleep to come to her soon.


End file.
